The present invention relates to a composite structural system, particularly to one having precast concrete joist-steel girder construction.
The prior art is familiar with steel open web joint structures, which are described in the present inventor's copending U.S. patent applications, Ser. No. 865,632 now abandoned; 491,696; and 930,950 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,883, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,499; 3,457,818; 3,527,007; 3,624,980; 3,683,580; 3,728,835; and 4,056,908.
While the steel open web joist structures of the prior art have been widely accepted and used, they are not completely desirable in many applications where it is desirable to have less maintenance of the structure and better resistance to the elements. One such application is their use in open parking structures where such open web joist structures are difficult and expensive to clean and paint. Better resistance to fire is also desired.
The present invention seeks to provide a suitable structure that overcomes, or at least alleviates, the above mentioned drawbacks, as well as providing other advantages that will become apparent from the present specification.